


To Patch In

by Denyce



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collars, Kink, M/M, Puppy Play, Top!Opie, bottom!Jax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax realizes what he misses - Opie understands and offers him an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Patch In

**Author's Note:**

> A kink one-shot early S1. I went with the rating of explicit more for the ideas over the execution. Collaring, oral sex, very mild puppy play. I started this over a year ago before I stalled the first 1k was beta'd the rest is not! For good and bad all mistakes are mine. I came into SOA late and was marathoning the show when this bunny hit. Yeah before S5 then after that everything was OMG! So much happened I still haven't recovered. It kind of blew this bunny out of the water and I stalled out for a long time. I honestly don't know if I'll write anymore within this verse - so no promises one way or the other. However I do have a TW/SOA ABO bunny, connecting Hales that I might write, but other than that, who knows. I was just happy my muse decided to finish this one off.

At the sound of someone knocking on his door, Jax tensed. Caught off guard, Jax gripped the collar he held in his hand tighter, his thumb pressing into the leather as the person behind the door came in.

“Hey?” 

Not bothering to look up Jax exhaled in relief, his hand unclenched hearing his best friend Opie.

Op shut the door behind him and crossed the room to sit beside him on the bed.

When Op didn’t say anything further Jax knew it had nothing to do with club business. Op was here to check on him and Op would sit there waiting until Jax was ready to talk, the man was beyond patient. It extended past Op’s nature something Jax had always appreciated in his friend and heightened to different level, a place Op had achieved while in prison. 

Gripping the collar again, he silently cursed. He wanted to relax but Jax still found it difficult to open up even with his best friend. Instead he continued to rub and lovingly caress the collar in his hands. 

The problem was Jax couldn’t talk about what the _real_ problem. Staying close to the truth he could go off on about Wendy. Go on that he knew she was using again. Or go deeper and admit he never believed she stopped had secretly hoped she’d miscarry. It didn’t happen she made it to full term now he just didn’t want to see her to be reminded that she was pregnant with his kid, a kid he didn’t want – not now and not with her. He could bitch about how, everything was happening so fast, and this wasn’t the life he had envisioned, wanted, or had hoped for. How people were pulling at him from all directions: Gemma, Clay, Wendy and soon his kid - is mind whispered, _if it lived._ Yeah he could go off on all that although it’d be old news. It didn’t matter that Op just got out after a five year stint and that he already knew what was going in Jax’s life. He had done his diligence and kept Op up to date during his weekly visits. 

Although it was the truth and going that route would defiantly be the easier option to explain his mood. In his gut, Jax knew Op would suspect it wasn’t the full truth, and lying to Op about his _real_ problem just didn’t sit right.

Finally Jax lifted the collar in gesture, “It was easier back then. Didn’t have to think, to be in charge or made any decisions – Just had to keep your mouth shut and follow orders.”

Quietly with a light lilt in his voice Op added, “Unless you were sucking dick.”

Jax looked at his friend and laughed, “Yeah.” He bowed and barely audible Jax revealed his secret, “I miss that.”

Unfazed Op asked, “Sucking dick or following orders?”

Jax tensed and gritted his teeth; his hand clenched the leather harder unsure of what to say. Once you were patched into the club sucking dick was off the table, everything was about pussy. Right now he could have any of the prospects suck his dick, or even fuck ‘em into next week. Thing was now that he was patched in he couldn’t do the sucking or be fucked; he was VP and had to uphold a certain standard regardless of what he really wanted. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like pussy, he did. Not that he’d ever say it out loud, but he’d be lying if he didn’t acknowledge at least to himself he also liked dick, liked to be fucked. But it was more than that Jax felt a measure of peace wearing the collar. The feeling only settled and went deeper whenever he was on his knees sucking dick, or when a dick was buried deep taking everything he had to give. 

Jax hung his head, unable to speak up, and just sat there.

Opie prodded him, “Both?”

The word vibrated in Jax’s head. If it had been anyone else Jax would have denied everything told ‘em to go fuck themselves. But it wasn’t just anyone; it was Op, his best friend, his brother. If there was anyone he could trust with this secret, it was Opie. 

Jax didn’t bother to answer he didn’t have to; Op got his answer loud and clear.

“I see…” Then the silence lengthened before Opie spoke again. “I get it brother. You’re the prince, the VP you have to lead, be there to set an example. Be ready when Clay steps down.”

Jax felt his shoulders slump. Op was right he had a vital position in the club, he had expectations, responsibilities – the days he spent on his knees sucking dick were gone.

Nodding, Jax inhaled knowing Op was right he had to dismiss any longings he had, what he truly desired and just accept his place in the club. In the long run only the club mattered. 

Beside him he felt Op nudge his shoulder. “Out there, you need to be there for them. Be the club’s VP.” Op took the collar out of his hand. “But in here away from anyone else…” then he unbuckled the collar, “it can be different – between us.”

Jax openly stared at his collar as op continued talking, “Brother I got this - if you want it, from me. I’ll help you find what you need, to kneel and accept orders. All you have to do is make a decision. Get up and go over to the door – either, leave and we’ll never talk about this again. Or you can lock the door. You lock the door and I’ll take that as your consent.” 

Jax looked at Op; his mouth hung open, eyes wide in shock of what Op was offering. 

Op met his stare straight on. “Don’t want me to me to hold the leash, that’s okay too…”

Jax knew Op was serious in his offer to dom Jax, or if he’d rather than to pretend the conversation never happened.

Jax inhaled thinking over Op’s offer – there were only two people Jax loved and trusted enough to ever share this secret with: Tara and Op. Tara was his first love, around before and after he made prospect. They never really talked about it, but Tara suspected he liked his role more than he was ever willing to say out loud. Wearing the collar twenty-four-seven he felt safe and comforted in a way he never had before. He was able to give up control to whoever held his leash- including Tara. 

Instead of being threatened or worried Tara added her own flavor and enjoyed taking control in the bedroom. Although the more he learned about what he enjoyed while wearing the collar at the club it never translated to what he did with Tara in the bedroom. She wasn’t ready for anything more risky than riding him hard or the hours he spent eating her out while she held him in place. 

He was still a prospect when she left for college off leading a life he’d never be a part of. Then there was Op, a man he grew up with that he knew inside and out. A brother who understood the club, who knew what it felt like to wear a collar and who spent nearly as much time on his knees as Jax did.

Glancing at the collar, to wear it again meant he’d be safe without worry. He could actually let go of everything: the club, Gemma, Wendy- none of them would matter not while he wore the collar. His only objective would be to follow and serve Opie’s orders- his brother a man he already loved and trusted with his life.

Jax hadn’t even realized he stood until he was across the room and his hand was on the lock. The hard click of the tumbler echoed in the room. Swallowing Jax turned and faced Op. “You sure about this, what about Donna?”

“Like you, she knows I didn’t go without inside. She doesn’t want to know the details as long as it’s not pussy and I stay committed to her and the kids.” Op paused for a second and held Jax’s gaze, his tone serious. “And I am Jax. You know I love her and the kids and I’m not going to leave ‘em.”

“Then why do this? Don’t let me fuck up your life Op.”

“This I don’t, I can’t do it with Donna, it’s not the same and you know it. You trying to tell me if Tara was here you wouldn’t still feel a need for this?” Op gesture the collar still in his hand. 

Jax snorted, “Tara liked and got off on me wearing the collar.” Then he shrugged, “But pussy isn’t…”

Op finished for him “the same as dick.” and evenly met Jax’s gaze.

And Jax could see it, a blatant hunger of want reflected in Opie’s eyes as he ordered, “Strip.”

Nodding, then rolling his shoulders Jax let his vest drop. Taking the vest he draped it over the closest chair and started to toe off his sneakers and socks. With less finesse Jax grabbed the bottom of his tee shirt and pulled it up and over his head to roll it in a ball and throw landing on the chair with his vest. Next he unbuckled his pants and hooked his thumbs under the elastic band and pushed them down until both boxers and jeans were a puddle at his feet. 

Jax stood there naked and felt a flash of heat creep over his body suddenly overwhelmed as a feeling of pride was quickly replaced by embarrassment the longer he stood there. With eyes down cast Jax’s foot toed his pants.

“Jax… Brother I love you, there’s no shame if you’ve changed your mind and want to stop this, but you have to decide now! If I collar you you’ll be my personal prospect, _my pup_ \- do you understand?”

Jax’s head snapped up when he heard Op say he’d be his pup. Excitement flared through his body down to his groin as his dick filled going from zero to hard in seconds. Gazing at Op he noticed how blown his pupils were. It was a look Jax had seen before; one were Op was getting off on some bitch was a tight pussy that was busily riding dick, but that was in the past. Right now there was no one else in sight, only Jax. Then realization hit him that Op was excited because of him. Was he thinking about Jax sucking his dick, or fucking his tight ass. 

The images filtering through were too much. Without wavering or taking his eyes off of Op, Jax slowly descended until he was down on all fours and started to crawl toward Op.

Once he was closer Op spread his legs wide, silently ordering Jax to kneel between his legs. Jax’s eyes dropped to Opie’s crotch the hard outline of his dick evident. 

Once he was in place and sat on his knees, Op reached out a finger to caress Jax’s jaw then pushed, tilting his chin up to have him meet Opie’s eyes.

“You’re sure?”

Jax wanted to say something to lick his lips anything, but all he could do was nod and give his consent.

“Alright then we’ll do a trial run.”

At the mention of a trial, Jax panicked.

“Yes, a trial. I want to make sure it’s not just your dick, but your head.” Op flicked his skull, “What this one wants. Jax we’re good as friends and brothers – we need a little time to make sure we fit… you’re more than just a fuck to me and that’s something I never want to mess up. So we’ll do a trial run, you good with that?”

Jax shifted his gaze, thinking. Could he do a trial run then just walk away if it didn’t work out between them? This was nothing like being patched in. Back then he knew what would happen that it was all temporary – he just didn’t know he’d find himself and love being on his knees it as much as he did. Whether it was Bobby, Tig or Clay fucked that fucked him and passed him around, it didn’t matter and only pained him that it was all temporary and part of patching in. 

Could he do that again, now, with Op? Pretend he didn’t know what Op tasted like sucking his dick, or to be leashed at his side. To be fucked hard and beg to come - Or worse to know that no matter what he thought that if Op didn’t want Jax and felt that they didn’t fit, that he’d walk away? They hadn’t started anything and just the thought pained him. But not knowing at all, to walk away right now was worst when in his heart; all he wanted was to be Op’s pup. 

Jax started to nod his consent, but Op stopped him.

“No, look me in the eyes and tell me.”

Jax inclined his head to meet his friend’s eyes. 

Op’s eyes locked onto him, digging into his mind and soul. Whatever Opie saw and read in Jax’s eyes, seemed to have a calming effect on him. Op’s thumb gently swept up and down in a caress over his neck where his collar would go in leisurely pattern. 

It was like Op put a spell on him he couldn’t look away. The love he saw in the depths of Opie’s gaze spoke volumes and told him everything he needed to know. His only fear had been that he’d be rejected. What he saw in Op’s eyes told him that if this trial somehow fell short and couldn’t be what the other needed or wanted, regardless Op would forever remain at Jax’s side and always be there for him as his brother and friend. 

Jax could do no less. “Yes, Op, I’ll take you on any terms you’ll have me – even a trial run.”

Op held his gaze for a long time before he nodded. “Good.” Next Op slid the collar around his neck to pull, guiding Jax to stretch his neck up. Leaving one finger up against his neck, Op slid one end of the collar into the clasp and slowly tightened and fastened the buckle to rest close without chafing the skin around neck. 

Even after Op removed his finger the collar fit snug around his neck; the weight solid, settling him right into that sweet spot. 

Op’s fingers ran soothingly through Jax’s hair, petting him; his voice filled with awe, “You’re beautiful pup.”

Jax looked up at Op; he licked his lips, mouth falling open in an eager smile too giddy for words.

“Such a good pup, I think you deserve a treat, don’t you?”

On instinct Jax barked out his answer then panted, waiting eagerly. 

He watched Op’s eyes widen in shock; his hand fisted Jax’s hair, as he stared levelly, his voice dropped and roughly spat out, “Jax, you gonna be my pup?”

With greater enthusiasm Jax barked again then despite Op’s hold on his hair, Jax leaned in to smash his face into Op’s crouch, sniffing eagerly.

Jax heard Op’s sharp intake even as he felt Opie release his tight grip to lovingly caress and trial his fingers through Jax’s hair.  
Suddenly Op pushed Jax back only to quickly undo his pants and release his dick.

Jax stared at the large dick waving in his face. The fat head was wet dripping with pre-come. Hoarsely Op asked him, “You ready for a milk bone pup?”

It was a rhetorical question as Op rubbed his dick over Jax’s lips. Jax needed no encouragement and licked over Op’s piss head, before he engulf mushroom head sucking greedily at the slit for more of Op’s milk. Above him, Jax heard Op groan muttering what a good pup he was. 

It only pushed Jax further, to open his mouth wider in order to take OP’s length. It’d been awhile since he sucked on dick, yet he felt like he’d come home was right where he belong. Inhaling Jax took in Opie’s scent then pulled back his tongue lavishing Op’s length before he propelled himself forward swallowing Opie down his throat. 

Op cursed, abruptly his large hands grasped Jax’s head as the man lifted up off the bed and started to thrust with purpose. Pistoning in and out, two three times, then he stilled and came hard down Jax’s throat.

The moment he pulled back, Op clasped back down on the bed, his dick still resting in Jax’s slack mouth as come dribbled out and down his chin. 

Unfazed Jax focused his attention on worshiping and licking Op clean, enjoying the sweet musky taste of his come.

Once Op caught his breath he gently pushed Jax back to look at him, grinning he laughed, stating, “You’re going to kill me pup.”

As quickly as it was there the light levity was gone. Op inhaled, “Pup, I shouldn’t have started this now, but you… this was more than I ever expected.”

Op must have seen his panic and immediately reacted by brushing his fingers over his face then traveled up to soothingly rub the skin by his ear. “Shush pup. No regrets, it’s just the timing. Clay called a meeting. Why I came looking for you.”

Op paused, before he stated firmly. “I don’t want to stop, but before they send someone after us we have to. After the meeting if we don’t have jobs - let’s meet on the roof and talk. Set up some rules, and work out a schedule and where to meet, but first let me take care of….”

Whatever Op was going to say he never got to finish as someone, Tig, knocked on the door and tried to open it. Finding it locked, Tig talked loud enough to be heard through the door. “Jax you in there? Sorry to interrupted, but Clay wants to see you before the meet.”

OP nudged him to speak; startled Jax stared at Op then cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute.”

Tig answered, “Alright man I’ll let him know.”

Op huffed, as he stared down at Jax’s dick, still ridged and hard against his belly. “Yeah, I should have waited.”

Without waiting for Jax to answer, Op skillfully unbuckled his collar and slipped it off his neck. 

Suddenly it was like a plug being removed that once held the water, also gone were Jax’s feelings of peace and security.

Abruptly Op kissed him tasting himself in Jax’s mouth, only pulling away to gasp air. “I know you don’t like it and right now neither do I but we need to take care of club business. As soon as we can – I promise, I’ll be taking care of you pup.” Op closed the gap but this time he only licked over Jax’s swollen lips before he stood up. Showing Jax the collar, “I’ll hold onto this until.” and then Op pocketed it inside his vest pocket as he walked toward the door and unlocked it. Hesitating, Op looked over his shoulder, “Brother you better hurry up get dressed – don’t want to keep Clay waiting, make him send Tigs back up after you. I expect to see you down in sixty.” With that Op opened the door and was gone before Jax could say anything else. 

Looking down at his dick, Op’s words replayed in his head, _I expect to see you down in sixty_. It left him with no time to jack off, Jax cursed, and rushed to don his clothes. While trying to think of anything that’d wilt his erection – nothing worked, but he was pretty sure that was the point, Op wanted his pup hard. 

Dressed, Jax bit back the grin, and raced down the stairs, ready to be VP, but already counting down the minutes to be OP’s pup again – his dick straining, trapped against the boxer briefs at the thought, grateful for the baggy jeans. 

Fin~


End file.
